


Equivalent Exchange

by kusuri



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri/pseuds/kusuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration struck after seeing this <a href="http://tonysteve.tumblr.com/post/31626155370">post</a>. I kept imagining Tony reaching desperately out to bind Steve’s soul to a suit of armor and then my brain said no, that wouldn’t make sense, so I drew this instead. This is where Steve wakes up to the scene above and draws a transmutation circle with blue chalk inside the armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange




End file.
